The Common Cold Of Yami Bakura
by LinkGirl
Summary: Yami Bakura catches a cold and has to deal with it! Read & Review!


The Common Cold Of Yami Bakura ~*~*~*~ By: LinkGirl

Chapter 1: Achoo!

--------------------------------------

Ryou Bakura = Ryou

Yami Bakura = Bakura

-LinkGirl: Hi all!

-Ryou: ^_^ We're here to state the disclaimer!

-LinkGirl: *Pats Ryou on the head* Good boy.

-Bakura: ¬¬ Are you treating my hikari like a dog, _like a Joey_?

-LinkGirl: ^^; no.

-Joey: *Storms into the room* WHO INSULTED ME!?

-All: . . .

-LinkGirl: ANYHOO!! ...Ryou state the disclaimer.

-Ryou: ^^; Yes... LinkGirl does not own us, the Yugioh characters.

-LinkGirl: *Grumbles*

-Ryou: *Smiling* Now on with the fanfic!

-Bakura: FETCH!!! *Throws a Duel Disk out a open window*

-Joey: HEY, THAT'S MINE!!! *Jumps through the window disappearing into a bush* OOF!! oww...!

-All: O_O;;

--------------------------------------

            It seemed like just a regular day to Ryou Bakura.  He got up, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, changed into his school uniform, brushed his hair, etc., etc., and finally headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.

            Ryou was half way through making some oddly shaped pancakes when the ancient thief, Bakura, staggered in.

            "Morning," Ryou muttered softly, knowing his yami wasn't a morning person.

            "Rw-Rw-R..." Bakura stammered.

            Ryou, noticing the unusualness of this situation (to the fact that his yami was actually _speaking_ to him- well, trying to at least, and to the fact that he seemed to be talking as if he was holding his nose), turned to Bakura, "What's wrong-" Only to be greeted by a great "ACHOOO!!!"

            Ryou blinked, trying to keep a neutral expression.  "WHAT the heck was that for?" Ryou asked, wiping the particles of water (or an other unknown substance...) off his face.__

            "A-A-AA-"

            Ryou covered his face this time as Bakura let out another sickening "ACHOO!!!!"

            Placing his hand down, Ryou spoke, "Are you sick?"

            "TWICK!?  WHY DA HWELL DO WOU TWINK-" Suddenly Bakura let out three more consecutive "Achoos."

            "Will you _please_ stop sneezing!" Ryou said irritated, since it was still _him_ Bakura was sneezing on.

            "I-I...I cwan't." Bakura sniffed.

            "And I can barely understand you."

            "WELL?!  IT'S NWOT MYY FWALT!!!  I- A...AA..."

            Ryou ran for cover as Bakura gave another incredibly large sneeze.

            "Goodness!  Is it so hard to cover your nose?!  I don't want to get sick too!!"

            Bakura glared at Ryou, who was now taking shelter under a table, "Gwet out fwom undwer dare."

            "What?  I can't understand you..."

            Growl...!

            "Sorry!" Ryou retreated a bit more under the table to avoid the death glare of the now pissed off yami.  He severely wished his yami would glare at something else.  Bakura had the look of someone who had just gotten off the wrong side of the bed.  His stuffy/runny nose didn't help.

            But too Ryou's distress, things just got worse as a burnt smell filled the air.

            "Bakura, don't you smell that-" 'No, of course you don't, you can't smell anything because of that stuffy nose.'  Ryou told himself a little too late.

            "Smwell what!?"

            "Nothing!"

            "SMWELL WHAT!?!" Bakura made his way under the table to continue his glare.

            "Nothing, nothing at all!"

            "WHYWOU!!!"

            Ryou blinked at Bakura's bad attempt to say his name.

            "Wr-Wry-... A-A-Aa-"

            Ryou, in a desperate attempt to get away from Bakura, jumped up, forgetting about the table factor, causing his head to collide with it.  He fell backwards with an expression of severe pain, "XD" as Bakura sneezed on him again.  Just, now Ryou was unconscious.

            Bakura blinked at what he had done.  "Whywou?"  He poked at Ryou's still body.  "Whywou???" ...Bakura paused...Then started shaking him.  "WHYWOU!!!  WAKE WUP!!!  WAKE WUP, WA DWAMN IT!!!"

            Though all his threats came out with unmeant Ws in them, Ryou regained consciousness pretty quick.

            "STO~O~OP BA~A~AKURA~A~A," Ryou managed to get out, being shaken.

            "Oh, Sowwy," Bakura said.  Then suddenly clapping his hands to his mouth in horror at the disgusting word he had just stated to his hikari (causing said hikari to fall to the ground, due to the absence of Bakura's hands).

            "IF WOU EVWER TWELL ANYWONE I SWAID THAT!!!  I'WIL, I WILL..."

            Ryou was too busy rubbing his new bumps to even try and understand Bakura's ranting in the language of Stuffy-Nose.

            "Bakura could you please stop- OH NO!!  THE PANCAKES!!!"

            Almost hitting the table again, Ryou flew toward the oven and quickly switched it off.  He gave a sigh of relief then actually _looking_ at his pancakes gave a groan, they looked like flat pieces of coal.

            Ryou sighed pulling a hand through his hair, "Well, forget the pancakes.  I need to get to school."

            Bakura, who was slightly surprised by Ryou's sudden action, crawled over to him and jumped up.  "What awre wou wramblwing abwout???" He raised an eyebrow at the pancakes.  "_What_ is dat?!"

            "Pancakes.  Want one?"

            Ryou, not really expecting Bakura to take him literally, watched in disbelief at Bakura picked up one, examined it, and bit it-... _attempted_ to bite it.

            "Wa!?"

            "Did you just say 'Ra'-??!"

            "WHAT DA HWELL IS DIS!?!?"

            "I can't tell what you're saying..."

            "IT'S RWOCK 'ARD!!!"  And with that Bakura threw the pancake across the room, which acted as a Frisbee flying right out the open door and into the next room.

            The two Bakuras just stood there; staring at the doorway the PancakeFrisbee had exited through.

            "O...K...."

            "Dwat was owdd...."

            "And you need a translator."

            Bakura looked around, found what he was looking for, and a few seconds later was holding up a piece of paper in Ryou's face stating, '_That was odd_.'

            "Oh."

            There was an awkward silence where only the wind outside, some annoyingly loud birds outside, a freakin' noisy car alarm outside, and Bakura's sniffling _inside_, could be heard.

            "Is it always this loud?"

            Bakura shrugged, "I dwon't knoww.... ...A-Achoo!!!"

            Ryou's looked disapprovingly (and slightly angry) at Bakura, who was still not covering his mouth when he sneezed.  "I need to get getting to school," he said forcefully, wanting to get as far away from Bakura as quick as possible.

            "Want dwo I cware?" Bakura rubbed his nose furiously.

            Ryou left the room to get his school stuff, with the one thought of getting out of the house as fast as he could.  But when he passed the kitchen on his way back to the front door, Bakura just _had_ to break out into sneezes (and a small whine), which triggered the annoying conscious inside Ryou.

            _'I should go get something to help my yami...'_

            'Noooo...!'

            _'I don't want him like this all day do I?'_

            'He's my _yami_, he's _evil_.  Of course I want him to suffer.'

            _'That's kind of harsh.'_

            'But he makes me suffer!'

            _'That may be...'_

            '-__-; Oh great, now I'm talking to myself.'

            Pause.

            _'I know I should help him, it's the right thing to do...'_

            'Argh!  Why do I have to be so nice all the time!?'

            And with that Ryou went off to search for some items that would help Bakura.

--------------------------------------

-LinkGirl: So?  What'd you think??  Review!!! ^__^

-Joey: *Stomps in, with twigs in his hair* \_/+++ *Tickmarks* WHERE'S BAKURA!?!?!

-LinkGirl: *Smiles* Sick.

-Joey: ?

-Bakura: ACHOOOOOOOO!!!

-Joey: GAH!!!  BAKURA KOODIES!!!  GET 'EM OFF!!!  AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  I'M GONNA DIEEEEEE!!!!! *Falls/Trips through the open window* ow.

-LinkGirl: Well, till next time! ^_~


End file.
